pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Mantyke
|} Mantyke (Japanese: タマンタ Tamanta) is a dual-type baby Pokémon. It evolves into when leveled up with a in the party. Biology Mantyke resembles a . It has a round body with wide, flat fins. Its back is dark blue, while its underside is light blue. There are two red spots with white outlines and a light blue, curved line on its back. These markings give the overall impression of a smiling face and vary slightly in each region. It has two long, curving antennae on top of its head and black eyes with eyelash-like markings underneath. The antennae are used to sense ocean currents. Mantyke is a friendly Pokémon that can be found swimming near the ocean's surface with schools of Remoraid. In the anime Major appearances Mantyke made its debut appearance in Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea. Jack Walker uses the Capture Styler on Mantyke in order to use it to help him reach the temple. It is also shown swimming with a , presumably its parent. Multiple of them also appeared in the same movie. Several Mantyke appeared in Cheers on Castaways Isle!. Minor appearances A Mantyke appeared in Following A Maiden's Voyage! during the beginning narration of the episode. Mantyke made its next appearance in the anime in One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team!, used by in the second leg of the Pokémon Triathlon. A Mantyke belonging to a was used in the Battle Stage of the in Dawn of a Royal Day!. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Mantyke was seen with a in the s. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries .}} |} |} .}} |} |} .}} .}} |} |} Game locations , Sunyshore City ( ing)}} ( ing)}} holding a }} |} |} ( ing)}} , Undella Bay ( ing)}} |} |} , Shalour City, Azure Bay ( ing)}} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Puel Sea}} |area=Bright Beach}} |area=Coral Sea}} |} |} |area=Beach: Challenger's Ground}} |area=Variety Battle: Empoleon the Great}} |} |} |area=Distortion Island: Stage 3}} |area=Event: }} |area=White Ruins: Seabreeze Trail (All Areas)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Amnesia|Psychic|Status|—|—|20}} |Haze|Ice|Status|—|—|30}} |Hydro Pump|Water|Special|110|80|5||'}} |Mirror Coat|Psychic|Special|—|100|20}} |Mud Sport|Ground|Status|—|—|15}} |Signal Beam|Bug|Special|75|100|15}} |Slam|Normal|Physical|80|75|20}} |Splash|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Tailwind|Flying|Status|—|—|15}} |Twister|Dragon|Special|40|100|20}} |Water Sport|Water|Status|—|—|15}} |Wide Guard|Rock|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring Side game data |- s to attack. }} |- |- |- |} Evolution with in |breed= holding |no2=226 |name2=Mantine |type1-2=Water |type2-2=Flying}} Sprites Trivia * Mantyke is the only Pokémon that requires a specific Pokémon ( ) to be in the party in order to evolve it. * Mantyke has the highest base Special Defense of all unevolved Pokémon and of all baby Pokémon. * At 3'03" (1.0 m), Mantyke is the tallest baby Pokémon. * Mantyke is the only baby Pokémon with a . Origin Mantyke is based on a baby . Name origin Mantyke is a combination of '' and tyke (slang for child). Tamanta is a combination of 玉 tama (egg) and manta. In other languages |fr=Babimanta|frmeaning=From baby, and manta |es=Mantyke|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Mantyke|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=타만타 Tamanta|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=小球飛魚 Xiǎo Qiú Fēi Yú|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Small ball flying fish". }} External links |} Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions Category:Baby Pokémon Category:Pokémon that evolve through a unique method Category:Pokémon that appeared in the anime before their game debut de:Mantirps fr:Babimanta it:Mantyke ja:タマンタ pl:Mantyke zh:小球飞鱼